Many research institutions are currently conducting research to develop Silicon Carbide (SiC) devices. Advantages of SiC power devices over Si power devices include low on resistance, high switching speed, high temperature operation, etc.
Conventional Si power devices, such as Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), are limited to about 150 degrees C. maximum operating temperature.
However, SiC based devices can theoretically operate to temperatures of 600 degrees C.
In conventional Si power modules, since losses produced by Si power devices are relatively larger, high power cannot be output due to a problem of heat generation. Since high thermal resistance of power modules can be tolerated in instead of inability to output high power, the thickness of power modules were increased in consideration of an influence of warpage, thereby reaching the limits of miniaturization of power modules.
SiC power modules can conduct a large electric current, and can be easily operated under high temperature conditions operation, since losses produced by Si power devices are relatively smaller. However, thin type power module design has been required for achieving such SiC power modules.
Case type packages is used as packages of the SiC power devices.
On the other hand, there is also disclosed a semiconductor device which is resin-sealed by transfermold technique (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example.
Moreover, there is also disclosed a structure of SiC power devices in which wire bonding technique is applied for a source electrode (Refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).